I'm In Love With A Pink-Haired Lady
by AmericanMercury
Summary: This is just a light fic, not very dramatic. Who does Mimi like? That is the question...


Author's Note: This fic is kinda silly, and should be satisfying for Joe&Mimi, Izzy&Mimi, and even Mimato fans. It's not super-well written, and was meant to be a light read, so the setting may not be very accurate. 

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah... Mimi smiled a she pulled a photo from her purse. The picture wasn't recent, but Mimi had kept it in perfect condition. As much as she missed her friends while in America, she missed one most of all. She made up her mind to write him a letter, tell him how much she missed him, and how much he meant to her. The letter was composed and sent to Odaiba.*** 

********** 

Izzy tapped away on his computer when a message appeared on the screen. From Davis. 

It read: 

_Izzy, Matt, Cody, Ken, Joe, and Tai, _

The "boys" are going out for picnic at the lake tomorrow. Bring a beach towel, and some food, and I'll see you there. Plus, I have something for ya. 

Izzy responded and reluctantly agreed to go along. He folded his laptop, assuming he'd need more than the mere entertainment of cannonballing, and got his things ready to leave the next day. 

********* 

Tai grinned and rolled his eyes when he arrived at the lake shore. Joe was standing by the side of the water, one foot barely skimming the surface, and a test tube in hand. Izzy, meanwhile, was buried up to his chest in sand, likely compliments of Davis, and still managed to be on the computer. Ken was swimming on a float by himself, and Matt and Davis were having a splash fight. 

"Tai!" Davis exclaimed. His pause cost him, because Matt dumped a pail of water over his head when he turned. 

"Hello, Davis." Tai laughed. He looked at Izzy, and a mischevious look spread his face. He walked up and hid one of Matt's buckets behind him. 

"Helloooo Izzy..." 

"Oh, hello Tai." Izzy replied calmly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"Do what?" Tai asked innocently. 

"I know you intend to pour that over me, but you would ruin my computer." Izzy said without looking up. "By the way, I'd move if I were you." 

"Why?" Tai looked over his shoulder and shreiked as ice cold water ran down his back. "Yamato Ishida, you are dead." He grabbed the pail he was going to use on Izzy and chased Matt down to the lake. 

Joe came up to his chair, near Izzy, as Davis came back with a towel. 

Joe looked at him, "Didn't you say you had something for us?" 

Davis grinned. "Yeah." To the beach he said, "Hey, guys, stop fighting and come'ere." 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of pink paper. "I got this from Kari. It's a love letter." He smiled. Ignoring Tai's glare, he continued, "It's from your lovely friend, Mimi." He looked around as several faces turned pink. "Shall I read?" Nods came from every direction. 

_ My dearest, _

I miss you incredibly in America. I wish I could run my fingers through your hair. I keep a picture of you in my pocket at all times, and I wish you were here. I'm coming to visit in a few days, and I hope you'll be there. If you want to prove your love, you'll pick me up from the plane when I arrive. 

Love, Always, 

Mimi (\/) 

"Does anyone want to know who this is for?" Davis asked sweetly. 

Izzy shut his laptop and replied, "Does it say?" 

"Nope." Davis shook his head. 

"Then how would you know?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah," Joe agreed, "She didn't tell you, did she?" 

"Nooooo...." Davis wiggled his eyebrows, "But you could all go to the airport, and see who she says hello to first." 

***************** 

"Moooom!" Izzy yelled as he slammed the front door. "I need a new suit! And I have to find a flower shop!" 

"A new suit?" His mother asked. "Don't you have enough?" 

"It's ... um, kinda important." Izzy blushed, "It's for a girl." 

"Oooooh! How sweet!" His mother clasp her hands together in delight, "My little Izzy's in love!" 

"Uh, Mom? Could you keep it down?" 

"What kind of flowers does she like?" His mother ignored him, and grabbe her jacket, "What's her favorite color?" 

"Pink." 

"Ooo. How cute!" His mother squealed as she shoved him out the door. 

"This is gonna be a long shopping trip, " Izzy sighed. 

******************* 

_ Meanwhile..._

"Ooh!!! Joe!" His mother giggled. "I'm so happy! He's finally interested in a girl!" 

"Mooom..." 

"I'll buy you a new vest and EVERYTHING!" 

Joe shook his head. 

******************* 

"TAI! You aren't helping!" Matt grumbled as Tai danced around his room, chanting. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First Comes Love, Then Comes ...." 

Whack! 

"Hey, that hurt!" Tai pretended to cry, "Mom, loverboy hit meeeee!" 

"Oh, shut up and help me find something to wear." 

****************** 

_ At the airport_

"Are you sure about this, Davis?" Matt asked for the millionth time, as Joe paced, and Izzy typed. Everyone else just stood. 

"Yes!" Davis said impatiently, "She's coming!" 

"AAAAAAAH!" Izzy yelled. 

"What?" Joe stopped pacing, and Tai turned to look. 

"I...I..." Izzy started, "I made a typo!" 

Davis laughed, "You ARE nervous." 

"Aaaaah!" Matt put his hand on his head and pointed, "She's coming!" 

"Everyone!" Davis ordered, "Places!" 

Mimi stepped into the airport and looked around. 

"Ken!!!" She smiled, "You came!!!" 

"KEN???" a/n: Heheh.... Scary? Oh, well, I was bored. Please R&R anyhow. -USARising =) (AmericanMercury)


End file.
